imperialclanrebornfandomcom-20200214-history
OC: Frostbite
After every storm comes a rainbow. Introduction Hello. I am Frostbite, a proud member of ImperialClan. Some of you who are more familiar with me may know me as a traitor. A liar. It's true, my past has been bloody and clogged with mysterious actions that I hardly remember (but truly regret) doing. But everything has changed now. I have regained my leader's trust of me, and have promised to commit myself to my Clan. More importantly, where my heart wandered, it is now bound by bonds stronger than steel but can be broken by the slice of a claw. I am Frostbite, the cat who was changed for the better. Basic Information NAME: Frostbite USER: xSnowfall AGE: 27 Moons CLAN: ImperialClan RANK: War Commander PELT: White and silver tabby she-cat with unnatural violet eyes PERSONALITY: Shy, kind, helpful, motivating, loyal, a bit bossy QUOTE: "In life, there are bad things and good things. The best cats are the ones who look to see the positive things in both." History: Up until she was 8 moons old, Frostbite lived what the Clan cats would call 'the easy kittypet life.' It's true, she lived with her mom and dad's housefolk, but it wasn't exactly as simple as most would call it. Her family had a long rivalry with a group of rogues who terrorized most of the cats that lived in the neighborhood. This competition, with both sides too proud to back down, was what led to a tragic scene a few days before Frostbite and her sister Silver would become 7 moons old. The rogues had been spying on Frostbite's family, and when Snow and Moonbeam left their kits at home while they went to their old friend Rose's home, they jumped at the opportunity. They killed Silver, and would've gotten Frostbite as well if her parents didn't show up at the time that they did. For all their courage, however, they were badly outnumbered, and both of them were killed, but Frostbite managed to escape into the forest. Frostbite lived in the wild woods for about a moon when she met ImperialClan. When they first saw her, she was wounded and just about starved to death. They took her in and had the Shamans nurse her back to health before they insisted on training her in the ways of the warriors. She accepted, hoping that she had just found a new family, and her dreams were clarified the day she became a warrior. Moons later, Frostbite realized how comfortable she was with her new friends and Clanmates. She hunted, fought, and shared grief alongside them, all while privately envying the closeness of the relationships that were slowly forming between the other warriors. After a while, however, she began to take a sharp disliking to the Clan deputy Lost who reminded her of Scar, the leader of the band of rogues that had killed her family. Finally, when Frostbite's annoyance with Lost's actions was almost too strong to bear, she allied with a few other warriors of her Clan that felt likewise. Then they led an onslaught on the deputy, disguised as loners, but their secret was revealed and they were all demoted for their disloyal actions. After a confusing switch between ImperialClan to the Soviet Rogues and back again, Frostbite realized how much her adopted family meant to her. From that day forth, Frostbite was one of the most loyal warriors, ready and willing to lay down her life to defend any one of the cats that lived alongside her. My Page's Mini Newspaper: (Updated Daily) 8/1/16 1. I completed my OC Page! 2. Frostbite was accepted as a War Commander! Category:Original Characters Category:Cats